SONAMY
by misty73
Summary: This is a sonamy story.
1. Chapter 1

Sonamy part 1

****SONIC****

**I was sitting on my bed, thinking about what I was going to do today, I always do something different. The different possibilities passed through my mind**, " _I could go to tails, or knuckle's house." " maybe I could go visit shadow." _**I sat there and looked up at the ceiling. I looked over at the TV and said, " or I could just stay home and watch some TV. I smiled at the idea and picked up the remote. **

_****AMY****_

**The light busted through the blinds and woke me, blaze, cream, and rouge up. I stretched out and sat up. I smelled something wonderful. I looked down at misty and Mistick's sleeping bags and realized they weren't in them. I smiled and thought, "**___they must be In the kitchen making breakfast__**." **_**I threw the covers of my sleeping bag and hustled down stairs to the kitchen. When I reached the bottom of the stair case I saw a black hedgehog with a messed up black pony tail. She looked back at me and said, " make fun of the hair, you die." I chuckled and said, " I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled and said, " That's a good answer" I chuckled and joined the 12 year old bee. We started talking about the guys when all of the sudden two piping hot plates of toast, bacon, eggs, and jam came in front of us. Misty looked at my plate and said, " You gonna eat that bacon?" I looked over at her, licked my bacon, and waved it in the little bee's face and said, " You want it know?" She looked over at me and said, " no, I'm good." I laughed as the other girls came down. Rouge stretched out and yawned as Blaze took a piece of bacon from misty's plate. I looked over at her and said, " Your dead now." Blaze looked back at Misty. She looked like she was about to cry. Blaze looked all around and gave her the piece of bacon. Misty Laughed and said, " Sucker, this is one of the advantages of being one of the youngest girls." Blaze looked at her discussed and said, " Amy, why are you friends with her?" Misty looked at her and said, " Because I'm awesome!" we all laughed and ate are breakfast.**

****MISTY****

"**say Amy, what we gonna do today?" I asked the pink hedgehog. She put her fork down, sighed, and said, " No clue, you got something?" I shook my head. Mistick came out of the blue and said, " We can go egg Sonic's house." We all chuckled at the idea, except for Amy. Amy cried, " No!" we all stopped and looked at her. Since no one else would say it I did, " Dude, it was just a joke." she nodded and said, " I know, I don't know what came over me. I looked at her and asked, " Why do you hang on to someone you know you can't have?" she looked up at me, shocked that I would ask that, and replied, " I don't know," I looked to my plate and said, " I think it's time to let him go." She pinned me down with her eyes, they were staring at me like she was gonna pounce on me as she said, " I could never." I sighed and said, " Amy, got to happen sometime." Everyone nodded as cream started to walk down the stairs. " You got to move on." I smiled at her as Mistick came out of the blue again and said, " Anyone except Shadow." Amy looked over to her and said, " Of course not." Mistick smiled and said, " That's what I want to hear." We all chuckled and continued eating, filling cream in on what just happened.**

****SONIC****

"**Sonic, Sonic open up!" tails and knuckles were yelling as they were banging on my front door. I turned of the TV and yelled, " Hold your horses, I'll be right there." I opened the door to see the smiling faces of my friends. Tails said, " You want to go to the park?" I nodded and said, " Let me get my things and I'll be right out." Tails smiled and said, " Ok." I shut the door, put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, and headed out the door. When we got there I saw Amy, She looked a little different today. She had on a white T-shirt and a pair of pink jeans, so you can't really call them jeans. She had on a red headband and a pair of sketchers on. We decided to walk over. Tails stopped in front of cream and said, " Hey cream, long time no see." She smiled and said, " Good, You?" he smiled and sat besides her. I walked over to Amy and sat on the bench next to her. I said, " Hey Ames, how's it goin?" She looked at me and said, " Ames?" I nodded and asked her, " I can give you a nickname can't I?" She nodded. " You still haven't answered my question." She nodded and said, " I 'm fine, how about you?" I looked out to the sky and said, " Could be better." She didn't smile and looked over to Misty. She mouthed something to her, which made Misty shrug. Amy got up and said, " Got to go." Misty and the others waved bye, as did I. She waved bye back to everyone except me. When Amy left I looked to Misty and asked, " Ok, what were you talking about?" Misty looked at me and said, " Nothing." I could tell she was lying, she always gets a gleam in her eyes when she tells the truth, there was no gleam. I looked at her and said, " Misty, your lying, I can tell." Misty started to sweat, I had her where I needed her, she said, " We were talking about you." I saw a gleam in her eyes. I looked out to where Amy exited and said, " I should have know." I got up and Misty asked me where I was going. I turned and said, " I'm going to find Amy, I'm gonna straining things out with her." I looked to tails and knuckles and asked, " You guys coming?" They shook their heads and said, " No, were gonna stay here." I nodded and left.**

****AMY****

_What was I thinking, giving up Sonic? I can't, no matter how hard I try, I just can't. _**I thought. I rubbed my eyes, and when I brought my hands back down they were wet, I was crying. I suddenly broke down to the floor, why was I acting this way?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonamy 2

**AMY**

I don't know what had happened the other day that made me bust into water works, but I know I don't fell that way anymore. I sat on the closest bench and put my head down. I smiled and thought to myself _** " Were those feelings really for Sonic?"**_ I started to bite my nails. _**"I thought I was over him." This made me worry more, I herd footsteps coming toward me. They got closer and closer, then they stopped. I opened my eyes and saw to red shoes in front of me. I looked up to see sonic. He looked at me and said, " Amy, have you been crying?" I wiped my tears and said, " No…Just…" before I could finish sonic sat next to me and said, " Tell me, what happened." I looked at him and said, " nothing." I went to get up, but I felt something tugging on my arm, I looked down and saw Sonic's hand grabbing my sleeve. He looked up at me and asked, " Is it me?" I looked down to him with big emerald eyes and said, " Um…well…" I sat back down. He looked at me and asked, " What's wrong with me?" I looked at him with big eyes and said, " Nothing, it's just," I looked over at him. I kissed him, I don't know why, but I did. I closed my eyes and put my hands around his neck. He put his on my shoulders. This lasted for about a minute, then we both pulled away. I looked at him and said, " I was afraid of doing that." I blushed and turned around. I could feel him looking at me, his eyes felt like daggers. He asked me, " Now that we have done that, what do we do know?" I shrugged and said, " Beats me." He spun me around and kissed me again. He let go and said, " We could do this all day." I smiled and said, " I'd like that."**_


End file.
